


a con descending

by dinosuns



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Outsider, Pining, abby judges laurent oashdsaoudhad, bad humour, laurent is so obvious i cannot handle it, neither can anyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosuns/pseuds/dinosuns
Summary: “Did you leave him out in the sun? That’s cruel.”Weird, how far this man has fallen already. To think they were dangling Edamura off the Hollywood sign not so long ago and now maybe, just maybe, Laurent is the one dangling on a damn string without even realising.Worse, it’s the red kind they talk about in movies that most people are desperate to find.Fate sure has a funny way of dropping in to say hello.“Go slather him up, if you’re that concerned. You clearly want to.”Condescending:1. having or showing an attitude of patronizing superiority2. a foolish con artist falling further into a plight orchestrated by themselves
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 30
Kudos: 604





	a con descending

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the first case today and omg.... I LOVE THIS SHOW SO MUCH ALREADY AHDSOSDHAU. i've only made it to epsiode 5 so please bear that in mind - but AHHHH just had to write something for them 8). laurent please - you're practically wearing a neon sign LOL. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this silliness and have fun with me - HERE WE GO!!

As expected, it all works out swell. 

Cassano gets exactly what he had coming to him, and the whole job reaps a whopping one-hundred and ten million dollars. 

It’s nice. 

Very, very nice. 

Looking out across the crystal waters, with a blue sky heralding their victory and the luxury beach villa sat on a golden beach, Abby can’t hardly think of a better way to end this whole thing before getting on with the next gig. 

The waves are calling out to her, but first there’s another wave she has to ride before it crashes spectacularly.

She kind of wants to watch it crash. Or rather, watch Laurent crash.

Because the sea of love is not one he surfs - even he should know better. Love might be the biggest con there is, how foolish it is to let that current sweep you up. This stupid man is going to get caught somehow, someway and spat out onto a shore he can’t return from.

He is fully condescending, and not in the way anyone would expect. 

> **condescending**

  1. having or showing an attitude of patronizing superiority
  2. a foolish con artist falling further into a plight orchestrated by themselves 



Abby isn’t sure how much more she can endure of this sheer idiocy. 

On cue, here comes the conman of the hour. 

Swanning into the villa with all the bravado of a man with more to hide than he wants to. Laurent surveys the room, searching despite attempting to seem like he isn’t. Something too close to disappointment flashes across the suave expression for a second. 

The slip is small enough for a bystander to ignore - but Abby is not an ordinary bystander. 

When you work with someone this long, on these kinds of jobs, you see more than others might expect. More than even they want you to. And she knows just from the one look who Laurent is hoping to find in this room.

His beloved and albeit unimpressive swindler from Japan. 

Waving her cocktail glass casually, Abby quirks a brow in Laurent’s direction. As he saunters over, she wonders if he even realises how painfully obvious he is being about this. 

Painful is putting it lightly, to be frank. It almost is beyond words - almost. 

How embarrassing for him, that one of his own kind is going to have to call him out for this. So be it. Abby will do what has to be done in the face of such brazen chicanery. 

This could qualify for the con of the century, in some respects. 

Shame - there’s no reward for it, apart from watching Laurent’s shameless blunders up close. Maybe that will suffice, although it’s hard to say right now. 

This whole thing has only just gotten started, after all. 

“Where’s our Edamame?” Laurent asks, much louder than necessary. 

Nicknames already. How sickeningly sweet. Then there’s the other part - _our._

Abby barely manages to hold back her eye roll at the endearment smothered all across those words. Wowza. He’s not even trying to be subtle about it. 

Cynthia stifles an amused laugh into her glass across the room. It could be that she’s merely placating the poor jokes coming from the guys crowded around her, but the gleam in her eyes reaches Abby with a discretion that goes unnoticed to the others.

Oh, of course. She’s noticed too. 

How they appear to be the only ones to catch on is staggering. Con artists are supposed to have a sharp eye for detail, even sharper senses. 

And nothing about _this thing_ is subtle. 

Well. At least someone else is in on this little joke. It makes it more fun that way. 

Shrugging, Abby glances to the hammock outside. 

“Eh. He’s still conked out, I guess.” 

Lips twitching, Laurent follows her gaze. Arms folded, he laughs at the scene. 

“Did you leave him out in the sun? That’s cruel.” 

Weird, how far this man has fallen already. 

To think they were dangling Edamura off the Hollywood sign not so long ago and now maybe, just maybe, Laurent is the one dangling on a damn string without even realising. 

Worse, it’s the red kind they talk about in movies that most people are desperate to find. 

Fate sure has a funny way of dropping in to say hello. Or rather, to gloat at the monopoly it has over things. 

“Not my problem,” Abby says because it’s true. 

She can’t control where the blasted sun falls on the island and if Edamura didn’t come so close to blowing it all to shit maybe he wouldn’t have found himself in this situation to begin with.

And how utterly charming of Laurent to assume she’s responsible for leaving his doe-eyed newbie out there. As if she didn’t have other things to do than babysit. 

Setting the drink down, Abby levels Laurent with a look not even he can find a way out of. There are no loopholes here. Despite all the pretending that goes on at work, the same can’t be said for what they’ve built behind closed doors. 

Even a self-proclaimed lone wolf has a pack, as much as she will fiercely say otherwise out loud. 

In short, Abby isn’t going to pull these punches gently. Especially for him. Laurent needs a jolt to his whole system, something to jerk him out of his ridiculous stupor he’s found himself trapped in.

All for a guy who nearly blew it all, no less. At least have better standards. 

“Go slather him up, if you’re that concerned.” 

It’s difficult to hide the smirk creeping up the corner of her mouth, so on this occasion she chooses not to. Teasing Laurent is an activity that swings by once in a blue moon and this is the bluest darn moon to have risen for an age. 

The surprise on Laurent's face is already quite a rare sight. Now she just has more incentive to continue, no takebacks. 

“You clearly want to.”

Scratching the back of his head, Laurent has the gall to seem like he has absolutely no idea what is happening here. 

Really. He’s clever when he wants to be, but right now he lacks astounding intelligence. By choice. 

Abby can’t imagine sinking into such a pathetic pit for a crush.

They’re not in high school. 

“Now, now, Abby…” 

Try as he might cover up the hitch in his voice, it’s already something Abby has latched onto. The benefit of your opponent being someone you know means it’s easier to strategise a win. Laurent is not particularly difficult to read. It’s one of his greatest strengths, to hold that much natural allure. 

Here, it just gives more to feast upon. Sure, she’s had lunch, but there’s always room for an extra bite. Hard to resist when this one is so much of a delectable mess. 

“Suncream is over there,” Abby gestures idly towards the general room because she has no idea where it is and that’s not even the point of her words. “Unless you’re looking for something else.” 

There. She said it. 

The entire case, Abby has held her tongue on the matter. It’s just not worth getting into when they’re chasing down the big bucks. But holy mother of god, she’s somewhat relieved now it’s all over that she won’t have to sit and watch a strange and rather pathetic tension stew between Laurent and the man he can’t seem to stop flirting with. 

Badly, for that matter. 

_Mon dieu_ \- he’s giving the french a bad name with how embarrassing his actions are. 

Of all things, she expected Laurent to treat his clear, blatant attraction the same way he would a con. At least that way, he may be able to cheat his way into the guy’s pants or whatever it is he’s even aiming for. 

Below the belt had been her first assumption. Now it’s looking alarmingly higher in both stakes and aim. 

To be honest, she had expected _anything_ besides this. 

They’re due some cliched romantic walk on the beach at sunset, barely brushing hands and dancing around the game for the hell of it at this rate. 

Good grief. 

She can almost see it with bruising clarity, the orange sun bathes Edamura’s face in a warm glow, Laurent kicking the water beneath his feet just enough to deliberately make a splash. 

Playful and stupid and stupidly stupid. 

Stupid. 

The ripples between them would hasten, but never break into something new. Because apparently, Laurent is not feeling very brave about this one particular venture. 

Reticent and reverent all at once - that is not how Abby expected him to be about this. It’s interesting. And boy, she’s seen a lot of crap but oh she has really seen it all in this case now. 

Those yearning touches to the shoulder that linger as if they are magnetised, those soft looks swathed with more affection than a damn puppy finding its forever home or something equally as cheesy, the cheeky winks that are hopelessly fond. 

_Fond._

It’s all just So Much. Too much. 

Then there’s the way Edamura practically trades his skin in for a tomato, blooming red each time Laurent inches close. Like a jittery, bumbling buffoon who isn’t sure how to express their own interest. More unexpected is the way he begins to bite back, teasing Laurent in his own style as their bet comes to a head by the pool. 

Laurent did not massage his feet, but it’s kind of nauseating how close he had been to dropping to his knees there and then for this allegedly cute, angle-faced swindler he swept up into their world. 

_Please._

Abby is just trying to live her best life one con to another in peace. 

She doesn’t need to witness this kind of coy evasion. A romance with twists and turns at every corner is not what she signed up for. They don’t have the damn time for a hallmark style slow burn, and rarely do their circumstances allow for anything tangible. 

But there Laurent goes, looking at Edamura like he’s found something that could stand both these trials. More, like he wants it to. 

Like he believes it could. 

It’s not how this is supposed to go. 

Honestly. Abby has yet to see anything truly spectacular in this guy. He’s a novice at the big stuff - sure, he played his part alright this time. But he also caused quite the ruckus during the final stages of their plan. 

This isn’t the kind of game where losing is an option, and there’s a benefit to holding your cards tight to your chest. 

The job is far from those television shows riddled with plotholes and magical escapades. This is the real thing and there are no lives left to call upon when the chips are down. 

Edamura is a peculiar paradox.

He’s quiet, bordering flustered at the worst of times. Yet he’s also painfully loud and spontaneous when he’s caught on the precipice of some kind of outburst. That kind of unpredictability is frustrating, especially in the heat of a mission. 

More surprising is the fact that Edamura is genuine, almost beyond belief. There’s a raw kind of sincerity about his actions, even when playing the part given to him. Perhaps he hasn’t experienced profound loss, or perhaps he has and simply has nothing left to lose. 

A loose cannon, a puppeted man without strings. 

Abby can’t really say what happened in his past, and it’s not really her business to judge. Nor is she actually that interested in getting so invested in the guy. The reason she’s even a little hung up is because _Laurent’s_ unmistakable interest goes well above average. 

She can’t recall a time he has seemed this affected by a person before. 

Yet alone this fast. 

“Oh my, what’s going on over here?” Cynthia asks, draping herself over the couch. “You’re looking like a himbo with nowhere to limbo.” 

Abby clicks her tongue, leaning back on the seat. 

“He could get down if he wanted. But for some reason he won’t, and it’s annoying as hell to watch.” 

For words Abby personally thinks are remarkably tame given the situation, she gets the pleasure of watching Laurent choke on his drink. Fortunately, Cynthia is a worthy sparring partner. With words, at least. 

Together, they could take him down a notch. 

Voice lowering dramatically and with all the playful provocation she holds, Cynthia leans forwards. 

“Hmm, you mean to say there has not even been one canoodle?” 

Abby raises her voice above the undignified coughing of Laurent. Everyone is probably eavesdropping at this point, she isn’t the one throwing the bones here. Laurent got himself in this doghouse all by himself. 

“Nope,” popping the word against her lips, Abby sighs. “Whatever dance they’re doing, it’s not gone horizontal yet.” 

“That’s surprising.” 

The horrifying thing is that - for once - Cynthia is wrong. In actual fact, it’s not at all surprising. 

Edamura is a rare breed and there is a kind of chemistry between them that remains hard to comprehend tethering him tightly to Laurent. 

Finally, said man breaks his silence. 

“Ladies, I don’t think you’re playing very fair. I did just land us all a huge payout.” 

“Since when were there rules?” Cynthia reaches for Abby’s glass and takes a sip, leaving a red lipstick mark across the rim. “And for your information, this win was not just your doing.” 

“I don’t think his _doing_ is anything to rave about right now,” Abby remarks, having lost patience with all of this. 

She takes the glass from Cynthia, finishing the contents. When she looks up, she’s greeted by a slight flush to Laurent’s cheeks that is entirely uncharacteristic and unfamiliar. Two blinks later, it’s gone. 

Interesting. 

Exasperation plagues her. This conversation has been entertaining but it’s going nowhere. Just like Laurent and the man outside. 

Fools, both of them. 

“Are you even planning to make a move?” 

“I am planning many moves - all of which are brilliant and an unfathomable feat,” Laurent quips back with the flick of his hair, slipping through whatever crack he can find to get away from this. 

Pitiful - he thinks he can sneak away from this.

“You should count yourself lucky to be included after this slander, Abby.” 

Needless theatrics. It’s not slander, it’s just the ugly truth. 

“Cut the garbage. I’m not talking cases, I’m talking the soytoy bean-” 

“-Edamame,” Laurent instinctively interrupts before he can realise the mighty mistake he’s made by correcting her intentional teasing test. 

Well, there it is. In plain sight. 

Cocking her head with all the innocence of a cat that has just swallowed the canary, Cynthia hums. 

“Edamura Makoto, isn’t it?” 

“Not to him.” 

Laurent sets his glass down firmly, but there’s a strange tremble to his hands that is hard to place. Eyes fixed on the nearest horizon he can find that doesn’t talk circles around him on this subject, he bows gracelessly in their direction. 

“I’m going to surf.” 

Cynthia laughs, swinging off the couch. 

“You don’t have to make up an excuse to ogle your dear _Edameme!”_

The middle finger disguised poorly in a casual wave tossed over Laurent’s shoulder is hardly as bitter as he thinks it is. The man just can’t pull it off as well as he wants to. Of all things, Abby isn’t sure why she finds the amusement bubbling over Cynthia so contagious. 

She’s indulged this for too long, time to indulge the waters. 

Surf’s up. 

Later, when the orange sun does in fact add a warm glow to Edamura’s face, it also softens Laurent in a way Abby should have anticipated by this point. 

Years, Edamura says it will take. 

_Years._

Still, Laurent proclaims he will be waiting. 

There’s no hesitance, no uncertainty whatsoever. There may as well be sweeping strings in the background of such a ridiculously intimate scene, bared to them all. 

The exchange is riddled with a bruising familiarity that has only just blossomed, the words charged with a momentum that drives the pair of them further off the edge they were barely straddling. 

Again, Abby has to admit that this seems different. Real and raw - fearlessly fated. 

She isn’t sure what to make of it. But she does know one thing. 

Amongst their many cases, this particular one could be the furthest thing from a swindle. 


End file.
